365 Degrees
by Rielin
Summary: They're 180 Degrees― entirely different, yet somehow the two sides come together and fulfill each other to complete the 365 Degrees.
1. Chapter 1

| **w. Rielin**

* * *

．

．

．

 **365 Degrees  
** _completing the circle_

．

．

．

 **| chapter one |**

 **bgm** 〈 red velvet - russian roulette piano cover by DooPiano 〉

The crescent moon is high up in nightly sky, sheer clouds gently flowing back and forth and covering up the moonlight every couple seconds. Underneath the moon- it's an apartment standing tall and proud, holding onto countless residents with variety, all living their own life. Zooming into one of the window that reflects multiple fluorescent light, a disco ball is spinning from the ceiling. As we go closer and closer toward the window, our ears start to vibrate and the sound of a loud music becomes clearer and clearer. All of these aspects pumps the adrenaline of the students who are washing away their exhaustion from studying day and night and the money spent on countless number of coffees they ordered for the extra caffeine. We enter the window and make our way through the sober students exchanging their conversation, the half-drunk students who actually wants to get fully drunk and is having a shotgun competition in the corner of the living room, the fully-drunk students who are either puking out the toilet, or is just lying down on random places within the house. Ah, then there is the house owner and the host of this party: Elsword.

A junior in a public university that represents the entire state and only the intelligent students are accepted. However he's a complete failure. He absolutely disgusts the concept of studying for an exam and completely agrees on the concept of 'winging it out'. But how did he actually get into this university? Apparently, his father is a psychology professor within the university he attends, therefore Elsword is basically forced to be put into another four years of education and is strained to the major of psychology, all props to his father. Furthermore, because he also dislikes the aspect of not being allowed to party within a dorm and being ruled around by the RA. Therefore, he decided to live off-campus, in an apartment that is literally a mile away from the campus.

As anyone can see, he loves to party. He is an extrovert, he loves being surrounded by people and meeting new people. He is always looking forward to another adventure within this city and loathes being stuck inside of a mere couple hundred square feet area. He also loves seeking attention, he isn't afraid of the crowd and the crowd loves him. Therefore…

He invites numerous people and throws a party in his apartment house.

Every. Single. Friday and Saturday.

* * *

Tracking a shot out of this loud and noisy room filled with sweaty and drunk people, we slowly move to next door. It's somewhat quiet compared to the room next door, however due to the obnoxious music coming from the other side of the wall, even this room is vibrating along the beat of the loud bass. However, this place gives off somewhat of a cozy and comfortable feeling, the only source of lighting being a lamp and a light stand near a paper-filled desk. And next to that desk, is the other protagonist: Eve.

She is wearing a circle framed glasses and her short, silver hair is tied off as a low ponytail, all while wearing a chunky cardigan that matches the mood of her cozy room. Overall, she seems to be in a comfortable setting while she is focused working on a writing her story in her word document.

Except that is- her face is scrunched up and her eyes are closed, covering up the once-determined golden eyes that was ignited with concentration. As anyone that lives near the well-known party house, she is annoyed. However, she is way beyond being just annoyed; her mind is filled with nothing but going inside of that obnoxious house and burning the entire place down with oil and fire. Yet she can't. She can't even knock on the front door and tell them to quiet down.

A senior in a public university that represents the entire state and only the intelligent students are accepted. As expected, she is attending that university, majoring in English with full ride of scholarship due to her unique smartness with a fluent writing ability. Therefore, she was able to contact a company which publishes various books and creates new authors, and she is now working on her first story. On the negative side however, the deadline is fastly approaching and she is constantly being tailed down by time to the point where she can barely exit her home and her next door neighbor is definitely not helping her. She decided to live off-campus but reside in a radius near her school since she despises the concept of being put in a compact room with a stranger. Not only that, she loves being in her own personal space without being disturbed and the existence of another human being near her bubble is truly bothersome for the female.

As anyone can see, she is extremely shy. She's an introvert. She loves being inside a cozy room all by herself, surrounded by her favorite items such as a chunky cardigan, a cup of warm coffee, all while doing her favorite hobby: writing a story. She loathes being surrounded by multiple strangers, therefore she have never attended a party, a rave, or anything that involves loud noise filled with a large crowd. That's why she absolutely adores her little apartment, which she have decorated with various types of plants and decorations. Yet the only thing she can't handle is the intolerable noise coming from the other side of the wall, the wall that connects Elsword and Eve.

Especially during

Every. Single. Friday and Saturday. .

* * *

The time continues to tick and as every minute passes by, it seems like the noise have dropped down a bit, and so have Eve's dark circles. She glances down at her taskbar within her computer screen and the digital clock displays 2:32 AM.

"Oh my,"

She lets out a sigh as she rubs her exhausted eyes with a grunt. She let out a refreshing stretch and clicks on the 'save' on her word document and closed her laptop. Even though she is extremely tired due to restless work with her story, she quickly washes herself in the bathroom, then walk over to her comfy bed filled with various plushies. She turns on her dim, christmas lights which she have decorated with polaroid pictures taken with her friends from the time when she studied abroad. Then she reaches forward to grab her eye mask that is decorated with kitty ears and there she goes, deep into her sleep which she desperately needed.

* * *

"...,"

It's daybreak, the sun is slowly peeking its way through the earth, creating a mixture of variety within the palette, the sky being the canvas. Some are still asleep, some are wide awake. Nevertheless, this room is dark. Completely dark. Perhaps if someone stayed in this room for a period of time and their eyes adjust in the darkness, maybe they'll be able to outline the shape of the bed. Talking about the bed, there seems to be someone laying on top of it, his position being somewhat unproportional; his arm are hanging loosely in the air while the other one is wrapping the upper parts of his head. His hair is brushed the wrong way and his blanket isn't even on top of him.

Then out of a sudden, his eyes jolt open and the crimson color is revealed.

"Fuck,"

Is the first word that comes out of the male, who slowly raises himself up as he let his fingers run through his bangs. He let out a stretched as he yawn, his current being somewhat resembling a lazy lion in the wild meadow. Without even checking the time by unlocking his phone, he stands up, almost tripping over an empty beer bottle but manages to maintain his balance. He walks outside of his room and turns on the switch of the living room, the harsh fluorescent light flickers twice then illuminates the entire room, a messy room to be exact. There's all kinds of alcohol bottles and trash bags lying around lazily on the floor, even random items such as a basketball. Elsword lets out a stressed sigh as he gazes around his place. At least everyone left with their belongings. With another sigh, he picks up one of the plastic trash bags and decides to throw all of the trashes in that bag. He wishes he could have a maid sometime; he loves to gather up people in his house, but after they leave, it's as if a category 5 hurricane swept by. After minutes of sweeping the floor and picking up the trash, he ties a knot on the trash bag that are filled with various garbage. He gathers up all of the full trash bags and slips into his Nike slippers, still half awake and half asleep. Because of his excess drinking from last night, he still feels the terrible headache lingering within his head; all of these conditions created an exhausted, extremely annoyed condition for Elsword.

He turns of the doorknob that automatically unlocked and walks outside of his house, frowning with annoyance.

"Ah… Ah!"

What the?

Elsword glances toward the sound of a female with shocked voice, only to find a rather petite female standing near a door that's directly next to his own door. He assumed she was his neighbor, but he wondered why does she seem so unfamiliar?

Ah, they've never met.

* * *

 _And that was the first time, when Eve met her next door neighbor she deeply hates._

She've never physically seen him, but she always heard his husky voice through the thin wall separating their rooms. Yet it sounds like he's barely home, always coming back to his place late at night as he talks through his phone as if he was on a call with someone, and that noise was enough to wake the sensitive Eve up during her sleep. Not to mention the fact that he throws a party every week.

Therefore, as she continued to live within this apartment, residing next to this obnoxious male, a deep hatred started to be planted within Eve and grow at a fast rate toward the male. However, because of her shy personality, it's extremely difficult for her to walk next door and knock angrily, telling him to quiet down. Nevertheless, the people she surrounded herself are quiet people like her with similar hobbies, yet this male in front of her that reeks of alcohol is completely different from her, a total contrast, an **180 degrees.**

"I- I…,"

Eve feels like she should say something, as she is awkwardly standing there as if she has something in her mind and the male looks as if he was waiting for her words. Nevertheless, no words slips out of her lips and she feels the heat rising to her cheeks with embarrassment. Why is she always like this to new people?!

However, Elsword on the other hand is feeling completely different. The headache from binge drinking last night still lingered, moreover he's still only half awake. He feels drowsy, tired, and annoyed and he has no idea what this lady in front of him is trying to do… yet somehow he feels like she's sick and she's trying to ask for help? Maybe she doesn't speak English…?

Eve can't visually see her physically appearance as of right now but Elsword can. Her face is completely red like a tomato and she's staring at him with hint of anger and fear within her golden eyes, with her hands filled with trash bags as well.

Without another word-

Elsword reaches forward, placing the palm of his hand gently on top of her forehead.

Fever?

．

．

．

* * *

 **note:**

y'all i'm on a role with stories these days lol  
i decided to write a new story because of sudden inspiration of writing Els x Eve! /i felt like i needed a variety since i only write Els x Ais lol  
this story will be very very different from my other stories! it's written in present tense (may have couple past tense mistakes), and it's modern.  
although i write many modern setting stories, they normally had nostalgic/emotional feel to it, but i wanted to make this more comedy kind of k-drama like? lol

also there is a reason why this story is called **365 Degrees** , not 360 or 180, etc. lol

i hope you guys are welcoming my new challenge and will enjoy this :D

thank you guys for reading,  
 **《 and please, don't forget to follow/favorite/review! 》**


	2. Chapter 2

| **w. Rielin**

* * *

．

．

．

 **365 Degrees  
** _completing the circle_

．

．

．

 **| chapter two |**

 **bgm** 〈 produce 101 - oh little girl (piano or original) 〉

"Wh- What th...?!"

The confused female couldn't help but to stumble her words when the once-hated neighbor randomly reached toward her. She quickly backed away a step, covering her forehead in hopes of hiding her reddened cheeks. On the other side, Elsword still remained confused as ever at her awkward actions; he assumed she was sick due to her nervousness along with her flushed cheeks, yet no hint of warmth was transferred during the time his skin shared contact with hers. Elsword shrugged as if he was saying 'Guess not'.

Then the hand that was covering the reddened forehead of Eve's naturally moved toward her nose, her petite hands overlapped with one another, somewhat ineffectively blocking her airway.

 _What is that stench?_

After asking herself, her glance was directed toward the overly filled garbage bags near his hands. It was stinking smell consisting of alcohol, various kinds of drugs, and puke, and smelling all of that mixed with one another sure made Eve want to throw up as well. Because the constant stench that lingered in the air fused with the thought of puking, Eve couldn't help but let out a weak cough.

"Oh, you are sick!"

 _Wat._

"N- no, I'm not!"

 _Huh?_

"But you just coughed! And like… your face is super red,"

 _God damn it._

Eve released a stressful sigh and said,

"No, I'm not sick but thank you,"

And with those words, she quickly covered her reddened cheeks with her silvery locks hanging near her ear. She grabbed her nearly-full trash bags as well and decided to swiftly leave the place that was constantly making her nervous. Yet that was not the case according to Elsword.

"Oh, I'm going the same way,"

Eve turned around with a slight hint of frown. He was letting out an innocent laugh like a little child. Why did she not notice the trash bags?! Of course, they're going the same way. And of course, Elsword being the one always wanting to explore more into the society and meet new people, this was not something new for him. In fact, he have always wanted to meet his next door neighbor, for she was never seen outside of her house. He have even wondered, does anyone live there? Yet during silent nights, he have often heard gentle indie music and mumbled radio noises from the other side of the wall, and somehow those noises have helped him through his sleep at times. Therefore he always wanted to meet whoever was living on the other side of the wall, he have never expected it be such a petite, fragile girl that's also a liar saying she's not sick.

The two walked down the staircase and arrived at their destination where there is a giant dumpster for the apartment residents to throw their trash bags in. Elsword easily threw his garbages away and offered a hand for Eve, since he constantly thought that she's so fragile and sick and that he must help. On the other hand, Eve was extremely nervous around new strangers and the visual image of Elsword placing his hand on top of her forehead kept repeating within her mind, making her cheeks even more heated. She handed her trash to Elsword, who lightly threw it into the dumpster. She quietly thanked him yet it seemed like he didn't hear her.

* * *

 **Eve's Place**

"...,"

The silver haired female lazily spreaded her body across her comfortable mattress as it sunk her restless body down. She returned home from doing just one errand, throwing away her trash, and she's already tired. Then her hand started to pat down the sheets as if was searching for something, only to lay her hands on her phone. She expertly flipped the device toward the correct direction and pressed on the home button, the LED lights displaying rather brightly in the dim room. She maneuvered her thumb to click on an app called Contacts and scrolled down, only to come to a halt in front of a new contact called 'Elsword'.

 _How did this happen…_

Eve reflected back to just mere ten minutes ago, when the two arrived in front of their doorstep. Eve decided to say farewell and go back into her apartment, yet her neighbor stopped her by calling her 'hey, neighbor'.

 _Like I know he doesn't know my name, but what the hell?! Neighbor?_

At that moment, Eve turned around as she bit her lower lip, somewhat fearful of whatever his request was. But to her surprise, he simply handed her his phone and asked,

"You wanna exchange numbers?"

How could she resist a such contentful face when he was smiling like that…? She merely thought of him as a troublesome neighbor and was looking forward to moving out within the next month, yet it seemed like he wasn't much of a lousy person, but a friendly one. She shyly handed her phone as well and the two entered their digits in, saving it with their name; Elsword and Eve.

Eve pressed on the name displaying Elsword. There was no picture, no address, simply just his name and his phone number. She haven't had a new contact in her list for as long as she could remember… the last time was during her last semester when she was forced to work with a random student her professor assigned her with… and that her partner never replied to her text messages nor answered her calls so she had to complete all of the work. She let out a stressful sigh at a such annoying past that forever resides within her memories. Then at that moment, her finger accidentally slipped, releasing her grip on the phone as it landed right on top of her nose.

"Ouch…!"

She grouched out with annoyance as she raised herself up from her position and rubbed her nose in hopes of making the pain disappear. Then all of a sudden-

"Hello?"

 _What is that…? Who…_

She glanced around. She clearly heard a rather low, husky voice saying 'Hello' yet there was no one but her in the room. Suddenly feeling scared at the thought of a ghost or stalker lurking inside her house, she stood up and grabbed one of her heaviest textbooks that she was forced to pay full price for and never used.

 _At times like this… this textbook can be useful_ , she thought.

"Uh… Eve?"

"Who is it?! Come out here right now!"

After hearing who this man was, calling her name, she felt goosebumps rising on her skin. She screamed out, showing hint of bravery yet she knew she was about to pee herself in fear.

"Um… What the…"

 _I… I have to call the police…!_

She thought, perhaps the police can resolve this issue. She quickly reached toward her phone, only to realize that she… was in middle of a call? Her phone displayed a screen which she was in a call for thirty seconds… with Elsword?!

 _What is this? Since when-_

She thought to herself, then the moment when she was looking at her newly added contact, Elsword came into her mind. Then her finger accidentally slipped, only to drop on her nose. Perhaps… when the phone landed on her nose, it touched the screen and pressed call?

 _Oh my god, what do I do?!_

She thought as she panicked, placing her textbook down on the floor with a loud thud.

[Uh… what was that? Are you okay, Ev-]

She hung up.

"Um…,"

She said as she glanced around, trying to recollect her thoughts to understand the current situation, yet her brain wasn't working properly.

Then at that moment, someone knocked on her door rather loudly. But she didn't even end up calling the police… who could it be?

She opened the door, and the person behind it revealed it to be no other than Elsword himself.

"Are you okay, Eve? I heard a thud…,"

He drifted his sentence off into silence. Eve decided to open up her lips and said,

"I- I'm fine. Sorry, I dropped my phone and I guess I accidentally called you. Thanks for worrying about me,"

Another moment of silence. After a hint of hesitation, Elsword said,

"Ah… But your nose is bleeding,"

"WHAT,"

With those words, Eve dashed into her bathroom and flickered the light on. With panicked eyes, she stared into the mirror which reflected her appearance…

 _Ah… my nose is bleeding…_

Not only that,

 _Ah… my hair's a mess, my outfit's a mess… I'm a mess_.

Only to make it worse, Elsword had entered her bathroom as well as if he was worried about her.

 _I didn't even invite him in…?! Why did he enter?!_

A mess. A definite mess.

"Hahaha,"

 _What the hell is he laughing at?!_

Eve whipped her head back to glance at Elsword, who was actually laughing at her with a childish laugh?!

"Ha- Hmph, Sorry,"

He said as he cleared his throat, yet Eve glimpsed hint of smile across his face. Is this funny?! While she was desperately crying on the inside, he was laughing at her appearance… right now!

．

．

．

* * *

 **note:**

lmao this story is a mess i make them so stupid ahhahha  
there will be more funny moments in every chapter, you guys will get to see how messed up i am lmao.  
also i was planning to write everything in present tense but i suck at it so it's back to past tense! sorry for confusion!  
as for the bgm the piano version by DooPiano or just the original song both fits hence why i put the parenthesis.  
oh! and i was suppose to upload artificial flower first but i've barely been working on that and have been working on this oops

thank you guys for reading,  
 **《 and please, don't forget to follow/favorite/review! 》**

* * *

 **review:**

 **justforfum** : ahhhh thank you so much! it takes me awhile to find bgm for each chapter so i'm glad it fits! the reason why it's 365 degrees will be revealed probably in the last chapter!

 **Serenitii** : i'm glad you're liking this story! yes, the reason why it's 365 and not 360 will be revealed!

 **Guest** : haha i tried to make it like a k-drama/sitcom. there will be more humorous moments! yes, this is my first ElsxEve! i needed some shift from writing too much ElsAi LMAO. and thank you!

 **Mayumi-Chan AKA Chizu** : HAHA ISSA BOP! and thank you, this will be a multichap! probably 10+ oml. PS yes, elseve is good, yes.

 **Kiyoshiin** : i'm glad you're interested! thank you thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

| **w. Rielin**

* * *

．

．

．

 **365 Degrees  
** _completing the circle_

．

．

．

 **| chapter three |**

 **bgm** 〈 bolbbalgan4 - some piano cover by DooPiano 〉

"...,"

Eve remained silent; her eyes staring off into the distance, her lips slightly gaped, and her nose…let's just say she was only trying to stop the blood running with two tiny pieces of rolled up tissue paper.

 _I can't believe it._

Rewinding to mere thirty minutes ago… Elsword ripped off pieces of her tissue paper and rolled it up. When Eve was just about to ask what was he doing, he just plugged the two pieces into her nose without hesitation, leaving the female in shock. _Just what kind of person, no, what kind of creature is he and why is he in front of me…?_

However, much to her surprise, he nursed her until her nose stopped bleeding. She had to admit, she was thankful for the male for watching over her even though it was just a minor injury. Not only that, but rushing over to her apartment after hearing a thud made her feel appreciation.

Forwarding to the current situation Eve is placed in; she was recollecting her thoughts to figure out why was she placed in this situation first of all, and realized Elsword was the one who caused all of this. Figuratively, he created the disaster and blew the disaster away, only to leave her in shock. She let out a sigh and stood up, removing the rolled up tissues from her nose and threw them away into the trash bin. She stared at her front door, and the thought of Elsword leaving her apartment came into her mind. Even when he was leaving, he was laughing. At her.

"HFIEKSKSOGJDDM,"

She mumbled gibberish in frustration; why does she have to show such embarrassing moments to someone she just met?! She blamed herself for being so idiotic, once thinking that maybe he's not much bad of a person. But nope. He's definitely a troublesome jerk. She decided to maintain the relationship they have right now: next door neighbors. And that was enough… perhaps.

She let out another stressful sigh and looked at her clock hanging off of the wall. The hands were aiming toward 8:43 AM. Her first class of the day starts at 9:30 AM and it only takes her 10 minutes to walk to campus, thus she decided to start preparing for another day at her university.

Eve walked over to her closet as she folded her worn out high school shirt and Nike shorts on top of her bed. She was feeling rather sloppy, due to wasting her efforts dealing with her energetic neighbor since early in the morning. However she wanted to feel somewhat presentable as she was going to a public place filled with many people just like her. Therefore she grabbed a burgundy colored floral dress and her favorite outerwear that she wears at least once a week, a cream colored oversized knitted cardigan. She quickly devoured down a banana and a fruit drink which she have blended the night before, and threw her feet into a black colored loafers as she carried her worn-out black backpack, plastered with various buttons and patches. She walked out of her apartment and locked her door, and walked down the staircases to enter her vehicle as she started up the engine.

* * *

 **3:15PM**

At last, Eve have finished her classes for the day and have even bought herself a cup of ice coffee for a little treat for herself. As restless as she was, from waking up early in the morning and such, she deeply deprived a long, unbothered nap. She couldn't wait to dive into her warm sheets and cuddle up next to her pillows and eventually, fall into dreamland. She took a quick sip of her drink and started her car, the sound of the engine roared throughout the busy parking garage. She quickly made her way out of the building that smells like gasoline and eventually was stuck in front of a red light. Since classes have just ended, the traffic was jammed and she was literally going six miles per hour. As mundane as the situation she was put in, she decided to brighten up the mood by connecting her phone via bluetooth and pressed shuffle. A rather calming indie song soon filled the car and her ears were blessed with music that calmly excited her.

However, it wouldn't be life if everything goes in a soothing way…at least for the unfortunate Eve. After pressing on the break to come to a complete stop for just couple seconds, another car pulled over next to her, blasting extremely loud and obnoxious EDM music that was overly upbeat. It sure sounded as if she was in a rave… except that she was actually in a university campus? She tried her best to ignore the loud music that overwhelmed her own, however she couldn't help it. She whipped her head toward the car that stopped right next to hers to give whoever it was a rather annoyed glare… only to find out it's Elsword… of course. His music was bursting out of the window that was down all the way, as he rested his left arm upon it while holding the wheel with his right hand. On the passenger seat, it was another male- possibly his friend- posting on his Snapchat, annoying all of his friend list with two hundred stories that are completely pointless. On the backseat was another dude, lazily sitting around without seatbelts… while smoking blunt? When he's still within campus area?

 _Just what the hell…,_

She thought as she stared at them with shocked glance. And at that moment, of course the situation which Eve did not wanted to place herself in, happened.

"Eve!"

He yelled out with excitement painted all over his face as he waved his hand around, greeting the female.

"I don't know him, I don't see him, who is he, why is he talking to me…,"

Eve swiftly turned her head back to the front and murmured to herself as if she was casting a spell. However… none of that worked when trying to ignore the one and only, Elsword, of course.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING, EVE?!"

He practically yelled out when his window was open and his car is placed right next to hers.

 _Why does he have to yell my name out loud?! And where's the green light?!_

She thought to herself with panic. She could even hear his friends asking him questions-

"Who that?"

"Side Hoe?"

 _What the hell is wrong with them?!_

"Dude get lost,"

As she heard their conversation and their laughters, she couldn't help but to feel the sensation of her cheeks rising with heat. What an such embarrassing situation she was put in, all because of Elsword once again.

"EVEEE!"

He yelled out once again, as he thought she didn't hear him at all. However that was not the case, Eve was purposely ignoring him as she was embarrassed at his such actions. Then the hope of emerald light shined through, alarming the female to step on the accelerator and to leave this place immediately, as she was unable to hear Elsword's words due to leaving so quickly.

"WANNA HAVE DI-,"

"Di? Dick?"

"Whoa man. Chill, we just finished classes,"

…

"NO, DINNER! YOU FUCKTARDS!"

Elsword yelled out in frustration to his friends as they continued to laugh at the male.

* * *

 **11:00 PM**

Eve glanced above and caught the time, alarmed by the fact how quickly the time passed by. She successfully took her nap and was so concentrated on working on her assignments that she didn't even notice the time. She took off her chunky cardigan and was about to grab her bath robe when her doorbell rang.

 _Who could it be?_

She wondered to herself, as people normally don't visit her at late at night. Eve walked over and opened her front door, revealing, of course. Who other than the one and only, Elsword?

"Let's eat,"

Those were his first words as he walked in, when Eve didn't even welcome him inside. Instead, he didn't even give her a second to even greet him. He simply just walked in as soon as the door opened… while carrying a box of chicken wings.

 _I give up on even thinking._

Eve thought to herself as she blankly stared at her door, which is now closed as Elsword entered. With a sigh, she turned around, only to see the male plop down on the loveseat sofa as he opened the bag of chicken wings. Then he glanced over at Eve, who was standing blankly in middle of the room. He then patted the empty seat next to him, inviting the female over to join in.

Although Eve didn't wanted to admit, it sure sounded delicious here as she began to salivate. She only had a salad earlier, therefore her stomach was ready to growl within any second. But first of all…

"Why are you here?"

"I said let's eat dinner. I mean you just drove on without even hearing it but… you didn't say no,"

He said with a sly smile that made Eve want to punch him on the face, but she constrained her hands from moving by creating a fist.

"...Who eats dinner at 11,"

Eve mumbled to herself as she sat down next to Elsword. She reached for a wing as well and enjoyed the unplanned midnight dinner.

"Yeah…, I'm eating early today I guess,"

"11 PM is… EARLY?!"

She couldn't help but speak out in shock. She know people often eat early, possibly around 5 or even late, possibly around 9 but never have she heard someone eating dinner at 11… and that's considered early for him.

"I mean yeah, I usually eat at 2,"

"AM?!"

"Mhm-hmm,"

Eve was surprised once again that this boy was so casual about it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She stared at the male who have already moved onto the third wing while she had only taken two bites. It seemed like he lived in another dimensional world or as if he was a complete different species from her.

"Let's watch a movie,"

Of course it wouldn't be Elsword if he decides to do something spontaneous at the most random times. Eve let out another sigh as she stood up from the love seat sofa and walked over to her laptop. She grabbed the technical device by the bottom and placed it on the tabletop in front of the sofa.

"Um… Netflix?"

That was the only source of entertainment regarding film and cartoon that Eve could find.

"And chill?"

He asked as created the shape of gun with his fingers.

…

"Get out,"

Eve said as she pointed toward the front door.

"Hahaha, I'm kidding!"

He let out a laughter as he placed his wrist in front of his mouth and Eve couldn't help but let out a chuckle as well. It felt new yet strange, she have never interconnected herself with another person that has the opposite personality as her, they were total 180 degrees. Yet it seems like the straight line was slowly inching toward the two ends, closing the gap in between. The more time she spent with Elsword, the more comfortable she felt, and even she was surprised by the fact she enjoyed his company.

"Let's watch an animated movie!"

He enthusiastically yelled out as he placed his hands up in the air, one holding a chicken wing of course.

 _What a child._

* * *

 **note:**

it's been a full month and i have been procrastinating posting this story ahahah...  
i apologize for being so late! but i have been studying my butt off for orgo :c

and OMFG THIS CHAPTER IS SO STUPID WHY DID I WRITE SUCH THINGS  
there's so many lame jokes and whenever my brain is fried i write random shit on my google doc but i decided to just keep it for some reason?  
oh and i decided to put time stamps throughout the story because i feel like time is important in this story.

thank you guys for reading,  
 **《 and please, don't forget to follow/favorite/review! 》**

* * *

 **review:**

 **Kiyoshiin:** thank you! Eve will slowly open up to Elsword and talk more frequently! c:


	4. Chapter 4

| **w. Rielin**

* * *

．

．

．

 **365 Degrees  
** _completing the circle_

．

．

．

 **| chapter four |**

 **bgm** 〈 IU - Autumn morning | original/piano version. up to you~ 〉

"Mhmm…,"

Eve mumbleed in laziness as she stretched her limbs… only to have her fingertips touch something rather warm and soft…?

She pulled her hand toward her chest and sat up. Slightly feared of whatever that was, she looked over her shoulder… ah, who do we have here? None other than Elsword himself. She let out a sigh of relief and let the mattress sink her body once again, the sensation of comfiness embracing her once again.

 _Wait… WHAT?!_

She quickly sat up, pulling the blanket closer to her body. Because of the sudden act of force, Elsword's eyes automatically blinked open in response as he yawned with exhaustion.

"Five more minutes…,"

He mumbled under his breath as if it was a habit.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

The female screamed out loud with shock, she couldn't help but raise her voice as she was caught by surprise.

"Huh,"

He said as he rubbed his eyes as if he was clearing his vision.

"Oh, good morning, Eve,"

He says as he smiles.

 _GOOD MORNING?!_

She wanted to scream out with slight hint of anger. She pulled her blanket even closer, forcing Elsword to shiver with sudden coldness as he cuddled up by himself, trying to regain the warmth.

"G- Get out!"

Elsword grunted with a pouty mouth as he slowly raised himself up. Eve stood next to him as she watched the male collect his phone and leave the place with annoyed mumbles. She let out a sigh for she could not remember events that occurred last night. For sure, she did not drink any alcohol; Elsword simply bought chickens wings. She remembered being extremely tired, staying up later than usual just to give Elsword's lonely ass some company.

With a grunt, she sat down on top of the bed as she ruffled her fingers through her hair rather violently. How did she even fall asleep? Why didn't he leave after anyway? Suddenly feeling worried about whatever might have happened, she decided to ask Elsword directly. But how…? It felt like this was a rather serious issue and it'd be awkward to just knock on his door after throwing him out like that. With a stressful sigh, she stood up and decided to just go to school for now and push the negative thoughts aside.

* * *

 **2:56 PM**

In front of a modern, well-polished architectural building was a silver haired female who was walking back and forth as she bit her nails in nervousness. People were brushing past her with somewhat weird glances but they quickly moved on. However, the surroundings near her did not come into her view as her mind was occupied over something else. She was waiting for Elsword. Flashback to merely an hour ago, she decided to text Elsword to discuss about the events that occurred last night, that she did not know anything about. She simply texted, 'Do you have class right now?', yet it seemed as if Elsword took it the other way. Even through the mobile screen, Eve could tell he was overly excited with extreme amounts of emoji he sent along with his message, 'It ends in an hour! WHY? DO YOU WANNA HANG?!' [Can't put emojis in texts, but you can kind of guess his excitement with overly used caps lol]

 _What is up with these caps and emojis…_ , she thought.

Elsword on the other case was excited for a possibility that Eve might want to hang around with him at last. He've always wanted to hang around with his neighbor Eve. She's completely a different person compared to him yet he felt so comfortable as if he can be his true self instead of faking his personality to match up to the standards of others that are so judgemental. After getting the text, he wondered what was the reason for her to suddenly text him. For sure, nothing have happened last night- he simply ate dinner with her and watched a movie, only to have her fall asleep first. Elsword on the other hand, pulls off all nighters rather frequently so his eyes closed around 4 AM.

Going back to their conversation over their messages sent through their phone, Eve asked 'Idk sure, where's your class?' Elsword simply replied, 'The psychology building. I'll be done at 3,' and Eve replied, 'Okay, I'll be at the front door,'. And their conversation have ended with Elsword's messages being emojis. And that is how Eve placed herself in the current situation. Although she could've directly texted him through text messages, she realized one could easily lie through the technical device. She needed to see his reaction, whether if his voice was stable or not, whether his eyes were shaking with fear or not- for she could easily detect lies.

Eve glanced down at her watch wrapped around her slender wrist, it was displaying exactly 3:00 PM. Then within a matter of a second, crowd of students rushed out of the building. Eve stood on her tippy toes, for she was too short to see every faces of all of the students pouring out of the building like a waterfall. Then she found him. His eyes were staring down at his phone screen and his earphones were plugged into his ears. Was that what he was doing throughout the entire lecture…? Eve brushed her judgmental thoughts away as she waved her hands in the air in hopes of Elsword catching a glimpse of her. Luckily it seemed to have worked as Elsword gave off a radiating smile as he quickly approached her. She realized, as soon as his eyes met hers, he unplugged his earphones out and placed his phone into his pocket… as if he wanted to give her his fullest attention.

"Uh… hi,"

Eve awkwardly greeted the male who approached upon with a nervous smile. Meanwhile, Elsword seemed extremely excited as he said,

"OMG hanging out with Eve, I'm so happy!"

 _Who tf said we're hanging out?!_

"Erm… I just wanted to know what happened last night. I can't quite remember…,"

"Huh? We ate chicken while watching a movie then you fell asleep then I fell asleep,"

He said bluntly, the words coming out of his mouth without hesitation. Eve realized his voice or his crimson eyes weren't shaking, they were firm yet had a hint of confusion that seemed to ask why she was asking this.

"So… nothing happened besides that?"

Eve asked cautiously, somewhat afraid of further explanation that may slip out of Elsword's lips. Nonetheless, he simply nodded his head, his eyes reflecting nothing but truth. Relieved, Eve let out a sigh, finally she can throw the stress away that actually didn't even hold any value.

"Okay, thanks, that's all I wanted to ask,"

With those words, Eve decided to say her farewell as she waved her hands in the air with a petite smile.

"Wait!"

Yet that was not the case for Elsword.

"Did you eat lunch?"

He asked with another smile that she couldn't bare herself to reject, he was just so excited and happy about possibility of hanging out. Of course she couldn't reject that… Yet Eve have already eaten her lunch earlier as she grabbed a sub on her way home from her morning classes.

"Aw,"

He said with a pouty mouth, his shoulders slumping with depressed emotions.

 _Why is he acting like a child?!_

"I mean… I g- guess I can give you company while you eat…,"

She said as she scratched the side of her head, her cheeks flushing pink hue while avoiding his glance that shined too brightly with joy.

* * *

 **3:41 PM**

Somehow Eve found herself, in the food court section of her campus as she blankly watched Elsword chew down a burger. Then Elsword looked up, his ruby colored eyes matching her golden ones. Eve quickly looked away, her cheeks starting to change into a red colored hue with embarrassment of getting caught watching the male. After couple seconds, she slowly glanced back with caution; he was watching afar as he sipped on his soda. Curiosity started to spark within her mind. How come she doesn't even know much things about him? All she knows is that… they go to the same school and they're next door neighbors.

"Uh… how old are you?"

She spoke up rather bravely yet her voice stuttered with nervousness.

"21,"

He replied back without hesitation.

"Oh… junior?"

"Mhm-hmm,"

She expected him to be a senior just like her, but he was actually a year younger than her.

"Oh, I'm a senior. What's your major?"

Then she realized that the conversation was continuing without hesitation from both parties, she was speaking normally without being so shy.

"Psychology. You?"

"Ah, English,"

"Haha, nerd,"

 _NERD?! Why is being an English major considered nerd according to Elsword?! [Pls take no offense English majors, lol]_

The two shared a lot of information with one another, finally learning more about each other. To Eve's surprise, she learned that they don't even share a single common thing. They have different major, age, music taste, food taste, nothing. Yet it was extremely unusual for her to enjoy Elsword's company even though they totally contrast each other. Although she felt nervous whenever he was near, she actually wanted him to be near her. As much as she didn't wanted to admit, she wanted to enjoy time with Elsword.

"Oh I gotta go, club meeting,"

Elsword said as he pressed the home screen of his phone, displaying 4:20 [ayy].

"It's at 4:30,"

He further explained as he stood up, placing his backpack strap over his right shoulder while carrying the emptied packaging of his burger. Eve stood up as well as she prepared to leave. They spent an hour and twenty minutes together yet it didn't even feel that long, the time felt so short.

"I'll see you later, Eve,"

"Bye,"

The two said their farewell as they parted their ways.

* * *

 **2:31 AM**

 _Why can't I sleep…_

She thought in frustration as she pulled her blanket away from her face. She glanced over to the clock near her bed, displaying the current time: 11 PM. Normally she would be deep asleep as of now, yet for some reason she couldn't sleep. A very obvious reason… to be honest. Although she wanted to erase it from her mind, it kept echoing back in, forever locking the image of… Elsword.

Why couldn't she stop thinking of Elsword? At first she simply thought, 'Oh he's not so bad', which led to million other thoughts like 'Why does he like to hang around with me?' 'Does he like me? … No that's not possible,' 'Should I text him first tomorrow? Then what to do I do?'. Furthermore, the in-depth introduction of himself constantly repeated in her mind, unable to be forgotten.

His love for hot chocolate because he can't drink bitter coffee, how he likes upbeat EDM music, how he has an older sister who is basically his role model, how he enjoys eating meat while despising vegetables, how he was always terrible at science but actually enjoyed history… and so much more. It was as if someone was rewinding the tape, forever replaying the little date they had earlier today.

…

 _Just what is this?_

* * *

 **note:**

i haven't updated this story in a month sorry :c  
i am currently on finals week and once all of my exams are over, i'm planning to write more frequently and possibly update more frequently :D

this chapter was so stupid in various ways... lol  
at first Eve simply thought of him as a typical fkboy or something and she have never experienced anything until she met Els!  
then she realizes that he's actually different and is a nice guy and wabam she starts to fall in love... but she haven't realized it yet!

i wanted to make this chapter saying Eve realizes Els is a nice guy and starts falling in love with him,  
but making Eve mistake Els it the only thing I couldn've think of oops lol.

/as i'm writing this note i'm tryna win this stupid rock-paper-scissor shoe in game for the event and this is soannoying oeirdfknlcbb

thank you guys for reading,  
 **《 and please, don't forget to follow/favorite/review! 》**

* * *

 **review:**

 **Kiyoshiin:** LOL that's the norm for Els... thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **EeVeE** : HAHA thank you thank you! glad you enjoyed!

 **Preneli** : yes Eve is! slowly she will start opening up to him more!


	5. Chapter 5

| **w. Rielin**

* * *

．

．

．

 **365 Degrees  
** _completing the circle_

．

．

．

 **| chapter five |**

 **bgm** 〈 Produce 101 - I Know You Know Piano Cover | DooPiano 〉

"It's love!"

Said an extremely cheery, energetic girl with purple twintails. Her violet eyes shined with amusement as she clapped her hands together.

"Finally my best friend… Eve… is in love!"

She said as she let out a gasp of triumph while placing the palm of her hands on her jawline. How did Eve end up here? Well, let's rewind the time to just twenty minutes ago.

Eve actually arrived in campus earlier than usual due to her misprediction, thinking that there would be a massive traffic due to construction near her apartment, yet the road was empty. She decided to spend her time in the library until her first class starts while working on the book she has been putting aside for awhile due to heavy amounts of assignments. There, she coincidentally met her best friend, Aisha. Aisha have been her friend since high school, yet they became extremely close during their sophomore year in university as they shared a class together. Aisha, on the other hand is a biology major, yet they both had a general education class that was required for all majors, thus the two ended being partner-in-crime in that class. Eve actually missed Aisha's company in her classes; Aisha was always the professor's favorite student. Due to her being such an extrovert with determination of getting A's in all of her classes to maintain her 4.0 GPA, she was loved by everyone. Anyway, the two decides to catch up on their lives as they shared their past events with one another, somehow leading to Elsword.

"This boy likes you! Or why would he want to spend time with you all the time?"

Aisha exclaimed as she clapped her hands with quiet sound due to being in the library, yet she couldn't hide the excitement that was shining within her eyes.

"Really…?"

 _Elsword likes me?_

The gullible Eve asked Aisha once again while asking her ownself. She have always denied feelings and others' feelings for her, yet Aisha seemed to magically make everything so realistic.

"Yes!"

Aisha exclaimed as she sipped on her hot coffee. Eve gazed down at her laptop, staring into the screen blankly.

* * *

 **Eve's Place | 9:45 PM**

 _No way… But why? This can't possibly be true… but the way he acts?! No don't jump into conclusions, Eve._

Eve's mind was filled with the thoughts of Aisha's words which constantly echoed throughout. She kept denying the the possible thought that Elsword may like her, yet it didn't even seem realistic. Out of thousands of people, why her? They're like a different being, totally contrasting one another. It's probably easier for him to find someone similar like himself. Yet why is he always so happy whenever he's near Eve? He's always the one trying to schedule a date with her in spontaneous ways.

"What am I writing…,"

After waking herself from dozing off into daydreams, she finally realized that she was pressing the spacebar on her keyboard, filler her word document for her story with nothing but useless, empty spaces.

With an annoyed grunt, she deleted all of the spaces and scrolled up to her last sentence, which read,

"I think I like him,"

 _WHY IS THIS SENTENCE HERE AT THIS MOMENT?!_ She yelled out in her thoughts with frustration. With a sigh, she stood up from her chair as she was unable to concentrate on writing her story. She decided to get some fresh air while going to the nearby store to buy some microwavable food as well. She grabbed her cardigan and her keys and twisted the knob leading to the outdoor. As soon as she opened the door, the aroma of delicious pizza filled the air, making Eve's mouth automatically salivate. Then she glimpsed a pizza guy, taking out a flat cardboard box from his bag and giving it to… Elsword!

Eve's face automatically turned bright red as soon as she saw Elsword glance over to her. She was just thinking about whether Elsword likes her or not, not also forgetting the sentence she just read from her story.

"Hi, Eve!"

His husky voice sounded extra sweet today for some reason, constantly echoing in her mind every second. Furthermore, the cheerful smile he always displayed whenever he greeted Eve… it just radiated even more under the dim light of the apartment hallway.

 _WHY._

"Uhh… that'll be 25.70,"

Eve let out a sigh of relief as the pizza guy broke the somewhat uncomfortable atmosphere she was placed in. After seeing Elsword, Eve realized that this isn't any better was about to go back inside her place, when Elsword stopped her.

"Eve! Let's eat pizza!"

Eve turned around, the pizza delivery guy have already left the hall and it was just Elsword, waving his hand in the air while the other hand carried the giant box.

 _...It seems as if he ordered extra large pizza… it must be difficult to eat all of that by himself, right…?_

Of course, that was nothing but excuse. When Eve was about to reject his offer, her belly growled rather loudly. Her cheeked started to redden once again with embarrassment but it seemed like Elsword didn't hear it as he stared at her with confusion, his expression asking why is she not answering me?

"Uh… okay,"

Eve replied with bit of hesitation as she walked closer to his place. Elsword smiled happily once again, making Eve feel shy with hint of nervousness as this was the first time she was entering his place.

* * *

 **note:**

AHHHH this chapter is so short, it's only like 950 words! I'm sorry about that! Next chapter will probably be bit longer!

Also a little extra love for Aisha by putting her as Eve's bestfriend nyhahah  
she prob won't affect the plot much but yeah gotta have my behbi in every story!

thank you guys for reading,  
 **《 and please, don't forget to follow/favorite/review! 》**

* * *

 **review:**

 **justforfum** : thank you! glad you enjoyed it c: thanks for the tips, i'll keep that in mind!

 **Preneli** : yes! Everyone can tell Eve likes Els but she doesn't recognize her own feelings yet! THEGODDAMNROCKPAPERSCISSORSHOE i'm glad the events over lmao.


	6. Chapter 6

| **w. Rielin**

* * *

．

．

．

 **365 Degrees  
** _completing the circle_

．

．

．

 **| chapter six |**

 **bgm** 〈 IU - Secret Garden Piano | DooPiano 〉

"You got good taste in pizza,"

Eve said as she rotated the pizza as she held with her fingers, glancing at every edge.

"I can't be friends with people who like pineapples on pizza," [Pls no offense again lol it's just for humor]

Elsword said and Eve automatically bursted out laughing, which made Elsword smile with hint of amusement, as this was his first time actually hearing Eve's laugh. It was high-pitched, yet so clear. For a split second, Eve thought his ears were red, yet she shook her head as if she saw an illusion instead.

After couple minutes, the two have relaxed a bit as Elsword was leaning down lazily on his bean bag while finishing his homework he has been procrastinating. Eve on the other side was scrolling down social media as she finished the last slice of the pizza.

"Hey Eve, have you taken Intro to Literature?"

Elsword asked as he continued to skim through the large textbook, which he have never even opened before until today.

"Oh no, that's for non-English majors,"

"Oh, okay,"

Elsword replied back with a voice that had hint of disappointment. Eve moved over and glimpsed at the textbook which he was reading. The book consisted of various stories, poems, plays, and etc. She realized the subunit which he was reading was from a play she had read during her freshman year.

"Oh… I did read that play though,"

She said as she scratched the side of her head. Elsword's eyes suddenly glistened with light of hope, a hint of excited smile playing across his lips.

"Oh can you help me?!"

"...I don't see why not,"

She said, her cheeks slightly flushed as she nodded her head in acknowledgment.

* * *

 _How did this happen again…?_

The cardboard box was empty, only traces were spilled tomato sauce and vegetables which Elsword have picked them out one by one from his slices. Pieces of papers ripped out of notebook was scattered all over the floor and the textbook was lazily hanging off of the edge of the desk. It's been an hour since Eve started to help Elsword with his assignments, yet she ended up tutoring him the entire lecture. Just how did it end up like this and why was she even tutoring him first of all?

 _I should get paid for doing this…_

She thought to herself as she let out a silent chuckle. Then she realized she was feeling somewhat thirsty, perhaps it was the pizza that caused the dryness within her throat. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen to see if she could find something to drink. Elsword glimpsed over his shoulder to see where she was heading to but quickly returned his gaze over to his book, as he didn't mind Eve digging through his own fridge.

Focusing back on Eve, who was examining the uncleanness of his fridge, silently judged under her breath of how untidy he was. Then she glimpsed a plastic water bottle that was fully filled. She reached forward without a second thought and poured it into a cup of glass. With extremely dried throat, she quickly gulped down, only to come to a halt. She tilted her head in confusion, as the water tasted a bit funny and somewhat unusual. It was a taste which she have never experienced before.

 _D… does he not even filter his water?_

She thought as she glimpsed through his fridge once more. The only 'liquid' she could find was beer other than this weird-tasting water. As she was about to put down the bottle, the dryness within her throat started to thirst her up again. She hesitated for a moment and glanced over to Elsword. She decided to walk over and ask him directly rather than think about whether to drink the water that possibly might've been contaminated.

"Elsword, is this okay to drink?"

Elsword glanced over his shoulder to take a glimpse of the mysterious liquid. Then casually, he replied,

"Yeah,"

Yet Eve did not catch the tiny, playful smirk across his lips when she turned around to pour the drink into the cup of glass.

* * *

…

 **7:50 PM**

"Eve, let's take a break,"

Elsword yelled across the room then let out a laugh,

"Oops, it's only been five minutes since last break,"

He mumbled by himself at his stupidity. Then he realized Eve haven't answered him back and it was awfully quiet. Sudden panic started to crawl under his skin at the thought of something happening to Eve. He quickly got up and walked over to the kitchen with swift movement. There she was, leaning on the fridge that was slightly opened as cold air breezes through. Her head was slumped down, her short strands of hair hanging down and covering her face. Her cup of glass was on the tabletop, small amount of liquid spilled across the granite.

"Eve, what's wrong?!"

Worried, he exclaimed as he dashed over to the female. He cautiously grabbed her by the arm so she doesn't lose her balance. He stopped down, trying to take a glimpse of her face.

"Eve..?"

He carefully asked, and at the sound of his voice calling her name, she came to a realization that he was in front of her. Normally, she would turn red due to embarrassment and step back, yet she didn't. In fact, sniffled. Then out of a sudden, she glanced up. Her cheeks were reddened and her eyes were lazily open, and her movements were rather awkward and slow.

"You!"

She shouted out, taking Elsword by surprise.

"You stop partying!"

Eve shouted once again, and Elsword taken by surprise once again.

"You're too loud! I can't sleep!"

She continued to shout to the thin air with slurred speeches, yet her voice rang loud and clear. As confused as Elsword was, he felt the needed to apologize.

"I- I'm sorry?"

"Grfdnklbnerrghf,"

Eve mumbled some gibberish following Elsword's apology, leaving him unable to properly act.

 _What am I supposed to do?_ He thought to himself as he glanced down at the vulnerable female who still remained within his arms, unable to stand up by herself.

"I used to hate you,"

Eve said rather quietly, yet her mind was still elsewhere as her speech drifted off.

"But not anymore, hehehe!"

She said as she glanced up, smiling like a little child with her cheeks reddened. Then within blink of an eye, her head slumped down into Elsword's arms.

"...Thanks?"

He replied with curiosity. Then unexpectedly, he felt a rather warm sensation in his arms. As he glanced down, he couldn't help but wince with disgust as he realized,

Eve puked.

"NO- NO WAIT, EVE!"

He screamed with panic, only to let out a stressful sigh, as he realized that the liquid Eve drank couple minutes ago was not water, but vodka instead. [LMAO]

* * *

 **8:00 AM**

"Ugh…," Eve groaned as the sound of her daily alarm rang loudly throughout her room. She reached toward her phone and turned the alarm off, only to throw the device into the other side of the bed.

"Ow!"

 _HUH._

A husky voice grunted with pain as the sound of her phone landing on top of a human body echoed into Eve's ear. But who was it?

Of course, it was no other than Elsword himself.

 _I'm not even surprised anymore_ , Eve thought as she grabbed her phone to check the time. Then she realized, how bad of her condition was. She felt nauseated and her head was ringing with hint of pain. Then she remembered the water-looking substance she drank the night before.

 _Was that an… alcohol? Was I drunk?!_ She thought to herself as she placed the palm of her hands on top of her stomach, which felt unusually warm yet was empty. Then she glanced down at Elsword who fell back into sleep. She remembered that she was in Elsword's place while eating pizza with him… then she probably got drunk… then he took her back home? Eve thought to herself as she completed the missing pieces of puzzles together.

 _Did he take care of me?_ She thought.

Oh shit, classes. She thought again as she came to a realization that if she continued to just sit around on her bed, she would eventually be late for her classes.

"Wake up, Elsword," She said as she shook the vulnerable male who was moaning with overwhelming laziness.

"Let's go to class,"

* * *

 **note:**

LMAO WTF IS THIS CHAPTER? I WAS PROB HELLA DRUNK THE ENDING IS SO BAD TOO  
HAHAAH I'M SORRY IDK WTH I'M WRITING FOR THIS STORY

Starting next chapter everything will be back to normal... probably.

 **《 and please, don't forget to follow/favorite/review! 》**

* * *

 **review:**

 **Mayumi-Chan AKA Chizu** : LMAO THANK YOU THANK YOU. Dw you'll see Eve taking dominance in the future! /hopefully

 **Kiyoshiin** : YES SHE DOES. I didn't think about adding Els's ex but who knows, that's a good idea!

 **Preneli** : YES MUST ADD AISHA EVERYWHERE. LOL you'll see you'll see ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**w. Rielin**

* * *

．

．

．

 **365 Degrees**  
 _completing the circle_

．

．

．

 **| chapter seven |**

 **bgm** 〈Chung Ha - Why Don't You Know Piano | DooPiano 〉

 **In front of Eve's lecture room | 3:10 PM**

"My god… is she over yet?" a petite female with violet hair mumbled under her breath as she checked the time displayed on her wrist watch. Aisha, Eve's friend, have been waiting for minutes for Eve to finish her class. Prior to Eve's class, they planned to go grab a lunch since Aisha's exams were over and she wanted to give herself a treat for finishing the exams successfully. Aisha lifted her head up from her watch and glanced two males walking near her. It looked like they were waiting for the class to finish as well.

One of the male, who had blonde hair and cerulean eyes opened his lips to start up a conversation with his fellow friend, another male with crimson colored hair and eyes.

"Why aren't you having a party this weekend?" he spoke.

"Oh… I don't think my neighbor likes it," his friend replied as he drifted his sentence off, gazing over to the door that will possibly open in another four minutes to release mass amounts of students.

"Wow, now you're actually thinking about people around you, Els," the blonde male chuckled sarcastically.

"Oops, I didn't know. I thought no one lived there," his friend replied.

"Does he go here?" the blonde male asked. Aisha assumed, by 'here', he meant this exact campus.

"Yeah, it's a she," the crimson haired male replied as he gazed down at his phone.

"What's her name?" the blonde male asked with a hint of flirtiness within his tone, as he wanted to tease his friend.

"Eve. And don't even think about it," his friend replied, glancing up away from his phone to meet the cerulean eyes of his friend. The blonde male winced his eyebrows with confusion, as his friend was suddenly serious for some reason.

"Eve? Silver hair?" Aisha walked closer as she questioned the male with crimson hair.

"Yeah. You know her?" he replied.

"Duh! She's my best friend," she chuckled as she replied. "But yeah, she did complain about you partying too loud and too often," she continued with a sarcastic tone, leaving Elsword and his friend, Chung laughing along with her.

* * *

 **3:15 PM**

With a sigh of relief that the long lecture is finally over, Eve packed her belongings and walked out of the door. The crowd of students blocked her view, but she quickly glimpsed the violet hair and crimson hair peeking its way. Wait, crimson hair? Eve came to a halt in middle of the busy traffic as she needed to confirm her view. People were brushing and passing by against her, murmuring why did she even stop in middle of the way to their friends, yet that wasn't important to Eve. Eve saw Aisha and Elsword laughing with one another. Surely, Aisha is the type of person that gets along with anyone; she portrays such smile to many people. However, she have never seen Elsword smiling in such warm way, it didn't even feel like the usual Elsword she's been hanging out with.

"...," Eve remained silent as she quickly turned the other way and dashed out of the lecture room using the back door. The breeze outside felt so gentle yet had a hint of autumn scent carrying along the wind.

 _What am I doing?!_ Eve thought to herself as she swiftly walked over to the parking garage, where her car was parked. Even without realizing it, tears started to form within the corner of her golden eyes.

 _Why am I crying? After seeing them two?_ It's not like they're going out, she thought to herself, her mind clouding over the sight of Elsword and Aisha. They looked so perfect with one another, they looked as if they were meant to be. They complimented each other. They weren't 180 degrees.

As Eve sat down on her car seat, tears started to dry out with the chilly breeze. She let out a shiver and quickly closed the car door, blocking the frosty wind.

 _I like Elsword_ , she thought as she finally realized her feelings. She wasn't sure, she was never confident when it came to love-related issues. Surely, she had a crush once or twice before, but she quickly gave up her feelings as she always thought that she wouldn't even end up with them, due to her being so different from them. However, Elsword made her finally realize her feelings in such a different way. She didn't wanted to give upon him. She wanted to be with him. Even seeing her with another person made her heart ache. How would she even feel, if he actually decided to start going out with her best friend?

As Eve drove back to her apartment complex, the sight of the two laughing and talking continuously lingered within her thoughts. How would she even face them now? As she reached her apartment, she received a text message from Aisha, saying

[Where are you, Eve? The class is over but I didn't see you]

"...,"

 _Sorry Aisha,_ Eve thought as she dashed upstairs and unlocked her front door, only to let her tired body sink into the comfy mattress.

* * *

 **Eve's Place | 8:34 PM**

A week have passed since Eve lastly saw Elsword in front of her lecture room. Unintentionally, she have been avoiding Elsword, as she wasn't quite sure how to even act in front of him now that she realized her own feelings.

 _Maybe I'll turn bright red again… like the first day I met him_ , Eve thought, reflecting back to their first meeting.

 _Then he would ask me, 'Fever?' again,_ she out a chuckle at her own reminiscence. Then she realized, even back then, he was somewhat worried about her.

Eve reached toward her phone that was turned off awhile ago due to low battery, and she was too lazy to even charge it. She quickly connected to a charger and turned the phone on, staring at the bright screen that welcomed her. Soon enough, the familiar picture of a flower she took months ago appeared as her wallpaper. Then after delay seconds were followed by endless vibrating. It was all notifications, from text messages to social media messages.

Within the past week, Eve have apologized to Aisha for leaving the class without alarming Aisha, who have been waiting for minutes just for Eve. Eve just concluded that there was a personal issue and offered Aisha a lunch some other day. Therefore, the messages she received from Aisha stated texts such as,

[So about that lunch]

[When are you gonna buy me lunch]

[You gon keep ignoring me you're petty]

[LUNCH]

 _This girl sure is hungry…,_ Eve thought to herself as she let out a chuckle. It looked like Aisha texted her every hour judging from the messages she received. As Eve continued to scroll down the messages she received, she came to a halt in front of one name. It was from Elsword.

Because Eve have been avoiding Elsword for the past week, she wasn't able to have a conversation with him whatsoever, not even through their phone. Eve even wondered, should she be the first one to text him this time? But then again, she didn't wanted to deal with consequences, such as turning into a bright tomato in front of him. Not again. Furthermore, the unintentional avoidance might cause even more awkwardness with him.

So it was somewhat unexpected when she received a message from Elsword, stating,

[EEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE]

Just kidding. This was somewhat expected, she thought as she read the text. Eve read the time it was sent, and from calculating from the current time, it was around four hours ago. She scrolled down more, finding more messages sent from Elsword.

[You promised me that you'll tutor me in Lit. Are you betraying me?]

 _I never promised you anything…,_ she thought as she let out a chuckle.

[LET'S GO EAT SOMETHING]

[STOP IGNORING ME]

[I'M GONNA GO EAT BY MYSELF HMPH]

Eve felt somewhat guilty for unintentionally avoiding him. She didn't mean to ignore his texts since her phone was dead after all, she was willing to reply back to him. Yet it seemed like the last message she received from Elsword was around two hours ago. She wished she could've eaten with him, yet it was too late to even try nevertheless. Thinking about eating automatically made her salivate as if she was a Pavlov's dog. Then her stomach growled. She realized she didn't even eat lunch, but a light snack. She walked over to her fridge, only to find a yogurt and milk. She wondered whether if she should eat cereal or something, but there was also dinner to be worried about. She decided to go grocery shopping as she slipped into a oversized jacket.

She unlocked the front door and walked out, only to be taken by surprise that Elsword too, was unlocking his front door. Except it seemed like he spent time outdoors and was just about to walk into his apartment. Her golden eyes matched into his crimson ones, it was an unexpected meeting. She wasn't even prepared to see Elsword right after unintentionally ignoring his texts. He seemed somewhat irritated and annoyed judging from the messages he sent.

"EVE!" he spoke, his voice excited as if he was a lost, little child who just found his mother.

Eve stared at him with widened eyes. She expected him to be angry or would simply ignore her, yet there he was, acting as if nothing happened. How could he be so kind and tender to someone who avoided him for a week? Why was he nice to her first of all? She's just a person that lives next door; they don't have any similarities, she's not even entertaining enough, yet why does he want to spend his time with her? It may be easy for Elsword to befriend someone, yet it was a difficult task for Eve. She couldn't easily trust someone as she was alway so shy about meeting someone new.

All kinds of emotion started to swirl up inside of Eve, ready to be exploded any second. She held her head down to avoid the compassionate gaze of Elsword's that just made her feel more and more guilty.

"Eve, are you oka-" Elsword gaped his lips, breaking the silence that lingered in the air.

"Leave me alone!" Eve shouted, releasing the stirred emotions within a matter of second. She quickly widened eyes, for she was confused why she even yelled at Elsword in the first place.

 _Why did I yell at him? He haven't done anything wrong. What is wrong with you, Eve?!_ Apologize to him right now! She furiously shouted within her mind, realizing her mistake. Her body was acting on its own, contrasting her own mind.

Another silence lingered in the air. Eve wasn't able to lift her head up to look at Elsword in the eyes, she was too afraid to show her tears to him. It wouldn't be surprising if Elsword just walks into his apartment and leave Eve like this. In fact, that's what Eve would've done if she was in his place. Yet that wasn't the case. She didn't hear a door knob clicking, footsteps fading away, he was still here.

"No, Eve," his husky voice came out firm, his sarcastical and playful voice nowhere to be found.

Eve glanced up, meeting her teary eyes with his stern ones.

"What…?" her voice came out as if it was a whisper, shaking with shock.

Then unexpectedly, Elsword lowered his face down as his shoulders started to slightly shake.

 _Is he… laughing?_ She thought as she watched the male trying to hide his smile.

Elsword glanced up, biting his lips to hide his smile, yet Eve could clearly tell he was smiling. Then he started to cover up his face with his hands, yet Eve could detect his ears that were already brightly red. It was like the day when they met, except it was Elsword who was embarrassed.

"Because I like you…," he whispered, revealing his smiling crimson eyes hiding in between his fingers.

* * *

 **note:**

 _ok this chapter is cringey asf_ but HUEHUE HI

AH SO SORRY I'VE BEEN INACTIVE FOR MONTHS  
this semester was hectic but i just finished my last final of the semester!YEET

idrk if i will continue being active, since i'm going to be taking summer classes + studying for MCAT + volunteering :/  
but i do have some new ideas in my mind that i randomly wrote down on my google docs!  
so hopefully i will work on them over the summer :D

 **《 please don't forget to review/follow/favorite! 》**


	8. Chapter 8

**w. Rielin**

* * *

．

．

．

 **365 Degrees**  
 _completing the circle_

．

．

．

 **| chapter eight |**

 **bgm** 〈 Twice - Dance the Night Away | DooPiano 〉

 _WHAT._ Eve thought is disbelief. _Elsword likes me… back?_

"I took up all of my courage to confess to you and you're gonna just stand there?" Elsword said with hint of frustration and embarrassment, yet Eve was too stunned to even reply back. She stood there as she was trying to complete the puzzle pieces together. Surely Elsword was a friendly person that seemed to get along with almost everyone. Eve simply thought he just saw her as a friend and possibly thought that he acts in such way to everyone else. Then she reflected back to the day where she glimpsed Aisha and Elsword laughing with one another, as if it was a part of a puzzle piece. She remembered his face, laughing with such a warm smile.

"Then… the time you were with Aisha… in front of my lecture room…," Eve asked cautiously.

"Who the hell is Aisha?" yet Elsword didn't even know her name.

"The girl with purple hair…?" Eve said with care as she made a twisting motion with her finger next to her hair.

"Oh that girl. Yeah we were talking about YOU the entire time," he said with an emphasis.

 _He warmly smiled because he was talking about me…?_ She thought to herself as she felt the heat rising up to her cheeks. She didn't care whether her face will turn red or not.

"T-then! At the food court! You never asked anything about me," her voice rose in sound, almost cracking at the end due to excitement.

"Y-yeah, I was too shy to even come up with a simple question to ask you. All I could do was answer yours, I still regret that," he said, stuttering his words.

"...Hahaha," Eve couldn't help but let out a laughter. Elsword glanced up, his cheeks still flushing a pink hue. Her golden eyes were shaped into a crescent-shape and her smile was wide and radiant; it was a smile he have never seen before. He lets out a smile as well at the sight of her. Then in the corner of her eyes, he glimpsed a droplet of a tear.

"Wait, why are you crying?!" He asked with panic, wondering if he was the cause for her tears.

"I'm so happy," she replied with no hint of embarrassment and with no hint of nervousness. It was a new side of Eve.

"I like you too, Elsword,"

* * *

 **Eve's Place | 11:20 AM**

"What? Why am I saved as just 'Elsword'?!" Elsword shouted with hint of irritation that lingered in his sarcastic tone. Eve was simply scrolling down her social media when Elsword decided to lean on her shoulder and glimpse over her screen. He constantly asked her saying, 'What am I saved as?'. Thus, Eve displayed her contact information of Elsword, only to have him disappointed about how he is saved as.

"W- what am I saved in your contacts?" Eve asked, her voice coming out shaky as she was nervous about having Elsword so close to her. After hearing her words, Elsword took out his phone from his pockets and displayed his contact information for Eve. Her name was surrounded by heart emojis, which automatically made Eve's cheeks flush with pink hue.

"Hmph," Elsword said as he locked his phone after showing her his contact information.

"F-fine, I'll change," Eve said, as she was somewhat guilty for leaving her own boyfriend's contact information with simply just his name.

It has been a week since Elsword and Eve confessed to one another and started going out. Because Elsword was Eve's first boyfriend, she was nervous and somewhat hesitant whenever he was near her. Yet it seemed like he understood, as he never pushed Eve off of her limits. Eve would often wonder, how is he not even slightly shy about being so affectionate? However she would always see that his ears were extremely red, assuming he too, is nervous about being around with her.

"There, are you happy?" Eve asked as she displayed her contact of Elsword, his name surrounded by various heart emojis.

"Heh…," Elsword smiled like a little child at the sight of his contact, as if he was finally satisfied.

Then at that moment, Eve received a text message as her phone vibrated with a notification displaying on the home screen. Elsword clearly heard the sound, yet he didn't even give a single glance at the screen. Normally, Eve would have assumed he would automatically ask, 'Who is it?' yet it seemed as if Elsword was understanding her privacy.

But the message was from no other, than Aisha herself.

[LUNCH.] The message stated.

"Oh yeah! I have to buy Aisha lunch!" Eve exclaimed, as she felt extreme guilt of forgetting her plan with Aisha. Not only that, but she owed her friend lunch. Eve glanced down at Elsword, who was still resting his head against her shoulder. He glanced up as well at the sound of Eve's voice, only to have his face just mere inches away from Eve's.

"S-sorry," Elsword quickly apologized as he glimpsed down, realizing the close distance between the two. Eve let out a silent chuckle at his reactions as she replied back to Aisha's text.

Then her thumbs came to a halt as she looked over at Elsword again, saying,

"We haven't eaten lunch either… do you want to go eat together?" She asked carefully.

"But we're broke," Elsword replied back simply as he unlocked his phone.

"Ah right…," Eve drifted off with a blank face. Ever since they started to go out, they've been eating all three daily meals together. Because of their schedule always conflicting with one another, it only worked if they ate at the campus food court or at some other restaurant. Due to spending money on food in such way, the two were completely broke.

 _I don't get paid until I send the next chapter…,_ Eve thought to herself as she reflected back to the story she's been working on.

"Oh! Then should we invite her over? And make food…?" Eve questioned.

"Ask Aisha, and is she okay with third-wheeling," Elsword asked as he laughed. Eve came to another shock, finally realizing she haven't even asked Aisha whether if it was alright for her to eat with Elsword. Moreover, Eve will be cooking for her. Eve quickly unlocked her phone and texted to Aisha, and within mere seconds, her friend replied back.

[Sure. I'm omw,]

"Oh, she's coming right now!" Eve said as she quickly stood up. She glanced around, realizing how much of a mess her place was. She glimpsed down at the sight of Elsword who was lazily lying around the carpet, playing mobile games on his phone.

"Stand up!" She shouted.

* * *

 **Eve's Place | 12:00 PM**

"Wow… I can't believe it," a petite female murmured under her breath out of shock. Eve glanced back to see Aisha, who was mumbling by herself as if she was casting a magical spell.

"What?" Eve asked with curiosity as she whipped out a spoon from one of her kitchen cabinets.

"FINALLY, MY EVE GOT A BOYFRIEND!" Aisha shouted, her face smiling with joy as if she, herself got a boyfriend.

"A-Aisha!" Eve said, flustered by Aisha's words when Elsword was standing right next to Eve. She quickly glimpsed over to Elsword, who was giving her a mischievous smile.

"I know right, SHOCKING," Elsword played along, putting his fingers on top of his gaped mouth. Eve let out a sigh as the two continued to tease Eve.

"Hey Elsword, you should introduce me to one of your friends, eh?" Aisha said to Elsword as she winked in a sarcastic way. "A good one, I prefer,"

Eve glanced to see Elsword's reaction who was lost in his own thoughts as if he was thinking about his friends and who would go well with Aisha.

"Sorry, all of my friends deserve better than you," Elsword replied as he shrugged, casually opening a mini-sized chocolate bar from Eve's cabinet.

"W-wait, that's my chocolate," Eve stuttered, it was a chocolate she was saving to eat later.

"I'll buy you a box," Elsword replied back without hesitation as if he was speaking the truth. Eve couldn't help but blush a pink hue at his words.

"EVE BREAK UP WITH HIM!" Aisha shouted furiously.

"HUH," Eve said, shockingly.

Soon enough, the meal was prepared as it was freshly served on top of the wooden table Eve bought from a thrift store years ago.

"Thanks for the meal~!" Aisha excitedly squealed, clapping her hands together. The three quickly devoured their meal in an instance, sharing untold conversation about one another. Before Eve realized, the dishes were sparkling, reflecting the light hanging above, with no hint of leftover piece to be found. As Aisha gathered her sweater and her purse as she was saying farewell, she quickly leaned over to Eve, who was standing by the door, ready to say her goodbyes.

"You guys look so cute together, I'm so happy for you Eve," she whispered under her breath, gleaming a hint of a proud smile as she gazed at the blushing female.

"Thanks," she replied back, swiftly turning back to see her boyfriend cleaning up the dishes. Aisha let out another chuckle before finally saying her farewell.

"Finally the witch is gone," Elsword said under his breath with a sarcastic tone, but Eve couldn't help but let out a laugh. As Elsword continued to wash the dishes, Eve sat down and opened her laptop, efficiently opening up her word document filled with her imagination. As she unwillingly wandered off to her dreamland- her fingers swiftly typing each keys of letters, the words flew down the document without hesitation.

"Is this an essay," her creation was quickly disturbed by the husky voice whispering near her ear. She felt the goosebumps rising under her skin due to surprise, yet she did not quite hate the sensation.

"N-no, I'm actually working on a story," Eve said, slightly hesitant as the only person that knew about her story was Aisha.

"Oh, you're an author! That's amazing, Eve," Elsword exclaimed excitedly, which made Eve rather confused; as she knew Elsword isn't quite the type who enjoys reading- any kind of books, yet why was he so amazed?

"It's nothing actually," she let out a tiny chuckle, as she was somewhat embarrassed as he continued to flatter her.

"I hope I'm the first person to read your story," Elsword let out a warmful smile. He was telling his true feelings.

"I hope so too…," she whispered as her cheeks flushed a pink hue.

"Then it's a promise,"

* * *

 **11:13AM**

The silver haired female stretched her arms in the air as she yawned, letting off her exhaustion. She glanced at the white fluorescent screen in front of her; she was rather proud that she ended up writing more than one thousand words within one day.

"Are you tired?" Elsword asked from across the room. He too, was also on his own word document- writing a research paper. But Eve assumed, he caught her actions of stretching and yawning with the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah," Eve replied without thinking, as her body alerted her that she was indeed, exhausted.

"Alright, I should leave. If you need me, just come next door," Elsword laughed playfully.

"Oh… okay," Eve said hesitantly, as she didn't quite want him to leave. She wanted to spend her entire night with him, whether if it was just working on their own story or paper- just spending her time with him was enjoyable. But she couldn't bear to bring the words out of her throat, perhaps she hasn't quite opened up entirely- to Elsword.

"Good night, Els," Eve said as she followed the male to the door, saying her farewell. Yet that was not the case for Elsword. He swiftly turned around and gently ran his finger on her silvery strands, placing his palm on the backside of her head. He gave a little push, effectively making the female lean toward him. He leaned in as well, and gave a little peck on her lips with a flirty smile-

"Night, Eve," he whispered, then closed the door behind him.

The warmth of his fingers seemed to remain on top of her skin, never wanting to drift into the air. She blushed, reminiscing back to the moment that occured just mere seconds ago.

It felt like a dreamland, it felt like she was the protagonist of her own story.

* * *

 **note:**

YAY THEY'RE GOING OUT AND THEY KISSED IN THE SAME CHAPTER!  
I'm so bad at romance this is so cringey for me lmao

And I'm totally gonna make Chung x Aisha happen in this story ;)

Anywayyyyy hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

 **《 please don't forget to review/follow/favorite! 》**


End file.
